


Before and After

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, One Shot, Sad, but sad, i love ateez okay, mingi ghost, this is very wholesome, woogi, yungi best friends, yunho matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Mingi is a ghost in Yunho's house. Mingi recognizes one of Yunho's friends as his boyfriend.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Kudos: 18





	Before and After

Mingi gasped as he stood by Yunho’s bookshelf, examining Yunho’s friends. He recognized the purple haired boy as he laughed loudly - Wooyoung. Mingi needed to find a way to get Yunho’s attention. He went into the kitchen as he grabbed two metal pans and dropped them to the floor. “What the hell?” Yunho mumbled. He went to the kitchen as he saw the blue - silver outline of Mingi.

“Why are you banging pots?” Yunho asked, clearly annoyed. “Who is the purple haired boy you’re friends with?” Mingi asked. “It’s Wooyoung, why?” Yunho asked. “Um..that’s my boyfriend,” Mingi said. Yunho’s eyes widened as he looked at the ghost. “What do you mean by that?” He whispered, hoping his friends wouldn’t hear him. 

“Well remember when I told you about everything I went through with my boyfriend?” Mingi asked. Yunho nodded. “Well, Wooyoung was that boy…” Mingi said.

Later that night when the three of them were leaving Yunho stopped Wooyoung, wanting him to stay some. “Hey Woo, can we talk?” Yunho asked. “Yeah, what is it?” Wooyoung asked. “Well um...do you know anything about ghosts?” Yunho asked. Wooyoung chuckled, “I don’t really, what’s that about?” Wooyoung asked.

“Well, um. I don’t know how to ask this but are you like...immortal?” Yunho asked. Wooyoung’s face changed completely as fear overtook him. “What do you mean?” Wooyoung asked. “I don’t know how to say this but a ghost lives in my house. He is sort of my friend and has been here since I’ve moved in and now he’s just here. We’ve been talking and I love him like a brother but he saw you guys come over and the banging in the kitchen was him.” Yunho said as Wooyoung’s eyes widened more. 

“What I’m trying to say is your boyfriend lives in my house and he recognized you and now I don’t know what to do.” Yunho whined. Mingi shook his head as he stood in the living room. “You dumbass!” he yelled. “You’re one to talk,” Yunho said, turning around, and talking to air. 

Wooyoung frowned as he thought about what Yunho could even be talking about. “Yunho, do you mean Mingi?” Wooyoung asked. “Yes! He’s annoying but I’ve learned to put up with him and I know how insensitive this may be for you even with how old it is.” Yunho said.

“I wanna think you’re messing with me but no one you know about that or Mingi. So, did he ever tell you who I was before tonight?” Wooyoung asked. “No, but as soon as he saw you he recognized you.” Yunho smiled. “He’s not in any sorrow or hurt, he’s just a dumbass who misses you a lot and messes with me,” Yunho chuckled. 

“Well...can he see me right now?” Wooyoung asked. “Yeah, and he can hear you. I wish you could see him, he’s still wearing one of his outfits from before. He said it was a date outfit with you.” Yunho smiled. “Well, I love you forever Mingi…” Wooyoung mumbled, feeling embarrassed saying it in front of Yunho.


End file.
